El Mundo Imposible
by Allychin-Hanako
Summary: El destino suele ser juguetón, y debido a ello es capaz de cambiar tú alrededor de forma drástica y absoluta. Las cartas señalaban que Haru y Sora se han cambiado de ciudad con el fin de experimentar el cambio en su máxima expresión. Sin embargo, la existencia de un problema señalada por el destino no es nadie más que Murasakibara Atsushi, una pieza colocada por el destino.


_**Holo! primero que todo: PERDÓN AKASHI! TT-TT PERO ALGO ME DIJO QUE TENIA QUE HACERLO. AKASHI! SE QUE MURASAKIBARA ES SOLO TUYO, PERO... AAAAA NO YA PERDÓN Y MIL PERDÓN.**_

_**como andan, yo bien gracias. aquí les traigo un dos animes, yosuga no sora y kuroko no basket. todo esto esta basado en el mundo de kuroko no basket para que entiendan. espero que esta loca pareja les guste, tanto como a mi xD. La imagen es propiedad mía...**_

_**bueno espero que disfruten la lectura.**_

* * *

Después de que Haru y sora abandonaran el pueblo en donde Vivian y en el cual ocurrieron muchas cosas las cuales los obligaron a irse, se marcharon avisando solo a uno de sus amigos.

El mensaje decía que se irían a vivir al extranjero, pero eso solo era una gran mentira, fue como un distractor que uso Haru para que sus ahora ex amigos no los buscaran.

A la ciudad que se había ido era la región de Tōhoku en la prefectura de Akita. Hay formarían una perfecta relación, sin que nadie se enterara de que eran hermanos y mantenían una relación de noviazgo, hay también podrían ir a una nueva escuela y el nombre de esa escuela era Yosen.

Ahora que ya se habían instalado en aquel departamento en el que se estaban, lo único que les hacía falta era ordenar sus maletas, acomodar sus ropas y también comprar algo para desayunar.

-Haru… ¿Por qué no te quedas tu ordenando y yo comprare las cosas?-sugirió Sora con una sonrisa.

-Sora… No, te puede ocurrir algo, mejor tu no hagas nada, yo iré a comprar y después que vuelva ordenare.-respondió Haru abrazando a Sora.

-Haru!-grito desasiendo el abrazo.-deja que yo lo haga, ya no soy una niña… y no por mi enfermedad me sobreprotegerás.-le dijo desesperada.

-NO Y BASTA CON LAS INSITENCIAS, ME NECESITAS, TU MISMA LO DIJISTE.-grito desesperado.

Un fuerte puñetazo le llego a Haru en su mejilla… Haru solo se hecho para atrás y agacho la cabeza dejando que su cabello cubriera las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir. No importaba como era Sora, pero el tenia que reconocer que ella no golpeaba fuerte, lo que lo entristeció fue el hecho que ella le golpeara.

-CALLATE!-respondió gritando. Se acaricio la mano con la cual había golpeado a Haru.

Sora dio media vuelta y partió a su cuarto para encerrarse en él y no salir más. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y la cerro muy fuerte detrás de ella.

Sora abrió una de sus maletas y saco unos de sus vestidos, el blanco el que ella acostumbra a usar, se coloco los zapatos y se amarro el cabello en dos coletas con unas cintas negras.

Tomo el nuevo conejo se le había dado Haru, asomo la cabeza por la puerta para ver si Haru estaba afuera, pero afortunadamente no había nada. Salió de ella con lentitud para no levantar sospechas, abrió la puerta de Haru con suma delicadeza para no hacer sonar nada, y ahí estaba el ordenando sus cosa. La dejo entre abierta y dejo el conejo en el pasillo apoyado en la puerta de Haru.

Paso por la sala de estar y saco la billetera de la chaqueta de Haru. Abrió la entrada del departamento y cerró la puerta sin cuidado, Haru se percato de este sonido y fue a ver lo que era, pero al salir se tropezó con el conejo, adolorido vio con lo que había tropezado, era el conejo que le había regalado a Sora.

Por el pasillo se podía divisar la puerta entre abierta de la salida…

-Sora…-musito Haru tomando aquel conejo con el que había tropezado.

Por otra parte de la cuidad, el sol estaba alcanzando cada parte de obscuridad, Sora esbozaba una cara de aburrimiento, mientras que en las calles había muchas personas asiendo cualquier tipo de cómo por ejemplo parejas abrazados o con las manos entrelazadas, o familias con sus hijo…

Sora llego a una esquina y cruzo la calle, ya que no venia nada presiono fuertemente sus puños en un gesto de máximo enojo. La rubia se encontraba mirando al piso y maldiciendo a Haru por lo sobre protector que era con ella.

-¿Cómo es que haru no puede entender que yo también quiero ser útil?-pensó la rubia mientras caminaba y miraba hacia el suelo, pero esta no se dio cuenta de que en dirección contraria venia un chico de gran altura y cabello morado, comiendo un paquete de pokys. La chica sin percatar siguió caminando hasta chocar con el chico de cabello morado, esto hizo que la rubia callera al piso adolorida.

-auch…-dijo sin más al verse expuesta al dolor de la caída.

-oh… gomen…-dijo aquel chico con voz monótona e infantil.-no me di cuenta de que estabas.-hablo mirando al piso donde se encontraba la rubia.

Sora miro al chico y su corazón se detuvo… su cara se le comenzaron a teñir ambas mejillas de un rojo intenso.

El chico de cabello morado le extendió su mano, con intención de que ella se pusiera de pie, pero eso no dio resultado, ya que Sora le pego en la mano y se puso de pie sola.

-hmm…-murmuro sin más el chico.

El chico de cabello morado siguió caminando, pero se vio detenido por Sora, ya que esta le tomo la camiseta, que por cierto era enorme.

-o…oye.-llamo Sora.- ¿d…donde q…queda l…la t…tienda?-pregunto nerviosa y agachando su cabeza levemente.

-¿eh? ¿La tienda? Está en la próxima esquina.-hablo con el mismo tono infantil.

-…-sora quedo plasmada, estaba muy roja y su corazón al mil por ciento.

El chico de cabello morado se voltio y dejo de comer pokys, tomo de la mano a Sora y se la llevo para el lado contrario, para la tienda.

-ven… yo te llevo, así también compro una bolsa de papas.-dijo con una cara de aburrimiento.

Sora trago duro y estrecho más la manos del chico de gran estatura que le había tomado la mano,

La mano gigante del chico tapaba toda su mano, por un momento Sora se sintió como una enana al lado del chico que le superaba por muchos centímetros.

-por cierto… mi nombre… es Sora.-le susurro. El peli morado la quedo mirando y sonrió de medio lado.

-Sorachin? Lindo nombre… pus yo me llamo murasakibara atsushi.

Sora sonrió y agacho su cabeza, el sonrojo todavía no desaparecía de sus mejillas

* * *

**_perdón_**_** si me equivoque en algo. estaba tan emocionada con esta idea que la hice todo a la rápida para que esta idea no se me quedara en la mente... bueno para el próximo cap tratare de hacerlo mejor que pueda**_

_**se me cuidan**_


End file.
